Kouya Aotsuki
|haircolor = Main |haircolorbox = #9395A6 |eyecolor = Mustard |eyecolorbox = #DBDF7A |furcolor = Main |furcolorbox = #9395A6 |furcolor1 = Secondary |furcolorbox1 = #D3D6BB |birthday = April 2nd (Aries) |bloodtype = B |occupation = Student Musician |aliases = Wolf (by Torahiko Ooshima) |enemies = Torahiko Ooshima Mitsuhisa Aotsuki |friends = Keisuke Hirama Yuuki Torii Jun Nekonishi Hiroyuki Nishimura Shun Kodori Shin Kuroi Torahiko Ooshima |loveinterests = Hiroyuki Nishimura |interests = Music Independence |parents = Mitsuhisa Aotsuki (Father) Kazumi Aotsuki (Mother) |others = Hiroyuki Nishimura (Boyfriend) |}} Kouya Aotsuki ( , Aotsuki Kōya) is one of the 8 playable routes and one of the 9 choices to be Hiroyuki's boyfriend during the events of Morenatsu. He is Kazumi and Mitsuhisa Aotsuki's son. Music is his passion and, along with Keisuke Hirama, Jun Nekonishi, and Yuuki Torii, he is part of a band called "Musikus", which plays the Morenatsu Trailer theme, "Where the Wind has Gone -2nd-" by SENTIVE. He is a husky but commonly mistaken as a wolf due to his fur pattern. It's implied that he and Shun Kodori have a close relationship, with Shun calling Kouya his Onii-san (Older Brother). Story Before the events of Morenatsu, Kouya and Hiroyuki (And all the rest of the crew, excluding Soutarou Touno as he had not met them yet) had a nice and pure friendship from the very beginning. During one of the summers in Waterfront Village, Shun Kodori fell into a river and was dragged through it until the adults saved him. All of the crew was scared, but it is a strong memory of Kouya's. Kouya always presented a rebellious attitude. After Hiroyuki left the village, he confronted his dad and moved to an apartment. During this time, he joined Keisuke's band and made a new group of friends which he calls "His true friends". It is unknown if he still got together with the old group of friends up until the beginning of the game. During his time with the band he lost his virginity and it is implied that it was with a girl, as Hiroyuki stated that he was "Always surrounded by girls". No matter what Hiroyuki says, Kouya will not say who he lost his virginity to, or if he's still a virgin, but it is implied that he's not due to his noticeable experience. When Hiroyuki returned to town, it is noticeable that Kouya keeps the rebellious behavior he had as a child but is more mature about his actions than before. Personality Kouya is a very stubborn and easily "pissed" husky. Being called a "wolf" is what angers him the most. He isn't very social and sometimes Hiroyuki must make difficult choices to bring some emotions out of him. He tends to lie about his feelings in order to keep Hiroyuki from worrying or just to hide what he truly feels. He has a rebellious and naughty nature and he likes to have his personal space respected as he denies Hiroyuki to take a bath with him. Also, if Hiroyuki notices that Kouya's apartment is a mess, he will just look the other way and ask him to stop bringing it up. He doesn't have a calm life and he is very messy, as implied by a stack of disorganized magazines. He doesn't like to show too many emotions towards someone and if he does, he forces himself to do it because he knows that later he will not be able to do it again. In the beach scene, if Hiroyuki follow Juuichi and partake in the Watermelon Slam, he gets very angry with Torahiko, who tricks him into hitting the sand. Kouya then has Hiroyuki set a trap for him, which confuses Torahiko and causes him to hit a rock. This implies that he likes jokes and fun moments, but also, that he can easily hold grudge against someone. If Hiroyuki follows Torahiko on the beach, Kouya will call Torahiko's attention to how he notices how carefree Torahiko was with Hiroyuki's situation and starts a fight with Torahiko about it. He has a hard time playing Jan-Ken-Pon (Rock-Paper-Scissors), due to having never won a single game in his entire life, which greatly depresses him. There's a limit to how much he hides his feelings. After realizing he may have to leave his band and live with his parents again, he is unable to control his emotions and has an emotional breakdown. He's a teaser by nature, constantly trying to make people blush or give fake hopes to Hiroyuki about doing naughty actions, like taking a shower with him; or even make a certain situation look perverse, like when he accuses Hiroyuki of practice of giving Shin a sensual massage during the beach trip when in reality, he was helping him apply sunscreen. Morenatsu Profile *''' Species: Dog (Husky) *'Gender: '''Male *'Birthday: 'April 2 (Aries) *'Blood Type: 'B *'Height: '183 cm. (~6'0") *'Weight: 80 Kg. (~ 176lbs.) *'Hobby: '''Music *'Short Description: He is considerate of others, but he has a straightforward and rebellious atmosphere to him. Usually calm, he's the type who burns quietly. He has a bit of a stubborn side. Cut off from his parents, he has been living alone since graduating from junior high. He makes a living by working and plays with his band every day, aiming to become a musician. Appearance Kouya wears a loose-fitting black tank top, a worn pair of blue jeans, a set of dog tags around his neck, and two black armbands. One band is always on the wrist of one arm, while the other band is always further up his arm of his other side. Usually, his left arm has the wristband and his right arm has the upper arm band but sometimes they appear swapped. He can also be seen wearing tennis shoes, a pair of black bikini briefs, and a black and blue speedo with a black line as a swimsuit, throughout the parts of the game. Physically, Kouya has a semi-athletic body with toned arms and chest. His abs are faintly noticeable. His nipples are almost invisible since it seems that they're the same color as his fur. Like all other characters in Morenatsu (aside from Tatsuki and Tappei for being reptiles), he possesses humanoid genitalia. He also possesses plantigrade feet. Kouya's fur is a grayish blue tone on his back, hair, arms, legs, and underarms while his inner area, that extends from his hair to his tail, is a darker beige. His hair has pointy bangs and it seems to be very long. Trivia *Kouya was originally created by Sippo Abasiri, an early member of the Morenatsu Project. The copyright on Kouya's character design has been released into the public domain. * Kouya is implied to be bisexual. *Kouya is commonly mistaken for a wolf both in and out of the game. His actual species is a husky. This is a common error by fans and was even made by Kounosuke Kuri. *Kouya's tail seems to be extremely sensitive. After having it pulled by Hiroyuki, he blushes and tries to hide it. It also subconsciously wags when Kouya is happy although he gets annoyed and embarrassed when people point it out. *Between K&S's Patch and S&J's Patch, a new pose of Kouya crying was added to complement the old cry scene. *Kouya is the most sexually experienced out of the dateable characters. *Currently, he has been the only one implied to be 100% dominant. *Kouya has absolutely terrible bad luck in rock-paper-scissors, having lost 200 times in-a-row. *Kouya's eyes were beige (almost yellow) and he was missing a bang of his hair during the development of the game. His neck was also shorter and he had no tuft of fur on his chest. *Kouya can also be written as Koya, and his sprites are actually listed as Koya. *There was a secret scene between Kouya and Shun having sexual relations in the first demo, however, this was non-canon and removed after the second demo. *In the beta, it's stated that Kouya is 17 years old. *Kouya seems a bit shocked (By showing no emotion) when Shin kisses Hiroyuki on the Perfect ending. See also Kouya's endings '''(Contains spoilers) Category:Dog Category:Playable Route Category:Finished Route Category:Game Character Category:Main Character Category:Aries Category:Characters born in April Category:Aotsuki Family Category:Featured Articles Category:Husky